


My True North: KristAnna One Shots

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, KristAnna One Shot Collection, Kristanna, One Shot Collection, One shots taking place between Frozen 1 & 2, Post-Frozen Fever, Post-Olaf's Frozen Adventure, aka this is just a dumping ground for short ideas i'm too lazy to put anywhere else LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: One Shot Collection depicting the lives of Kristoff and Anna in the three years between Frozen 1 & 2!
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 18





	My True North: KristAnna One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else notice how Kristoff hasn't eaten a carrot after Sven since the first movie...?

Kristoff had a lot of… _quirks_ that Anna had learned about. He was different. And she loved that about him. She loved how he talked for Sven, loved that he was raised by trolls, loved how he always had a little bit of a smell (even though she’d coaxed him to start showering more often since her birthday) and loved how he was a little rough around the edges and definitely not like any royal lord that Arendelle would have expected the princess to court. She loved that he cared for her more than she imagined any man would.

But. _But…_

The _carrot_ thing.

Anna had to admit she was a bit grossed out by it. Okay, a _lot_ grossed out by it. She watched him eat the carrot after Sven, a string of reindeer saliva oozing off it as Kristoff took a large bite. Anna almost _gagged._ She _kissed_ that mouth!

She never wanted to be the controlling girlfriend. Never wanted to tell Kristoff what he could and couldn’t do. They had lived completely different lives! He had possibly gotten the habit because he didn’t have much food growing up. Anna truly didn’t _know_ why he did it. And he certainly had no qualms about it.

But after many, many times of seeing him share a snack with his reindeer… it finally came to a boiling head when she was in the stable with him. Anna watched, leaning against the doorframe as she watched Kristoff talk to Sven as he often did. He fluffed the hay, cleaned the floors, and… fed Sven a carrot.

Then took a bite himself.

Anna tried not to react. Tried not to squirm from her placed in the doorway. But she could feel a grimace tugging at her lips despite her desperation not to.

Kristoff meandered his way towards her after finishing up his work. Grabbing her hand, he gave a soft smile that made her heart simply melt. As if he _hadn’t_ just shoved a whole carrot full of slobber in his mouth.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

Anna nodded and hummed in agreement. As they left the stable and headed back towards the castle, Kristoff leaned in towards her. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion as he hovered over her, lips puckered. Oh, God. _Oh, God._ She couldn’t do it.

Smacking a hand over his mouth, Anna shook her head quickly. “I can’t do it!”

Kristoff’s eyes blew wide as he pulled her hand from his lips. “W-What?”

“I can’t kiss you! N-Not with the reindeer drool! Oh, I tried Kristoff! I tried really, _really_ hard to ignore it and brush it off. But I _can’t_.”

He seemed like a reindeer in headlights, mouth agape as his brows furrowed in confusion. Did he not understand what she meant? Did he not realize what he was doing when he ate after Sven? Was it not _wet_ when he took a bite?!

“Anna…?”

“The carrot thing, Kristoff! The _carrot_ thing! You—You…” Anna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to gather her wits. “Kristoff, I love you. I love that you’re different. I love that you love Sven so much and that he’s your best friend. I love your weird obsession with ice. I love _everything_ about you!”

His shoulder sagged in relief. Maybe, he was afraid there was a different reason she wouldn’t kiss him. “Anna… I love you, too.”

Taking his hands, she smiled. “Then I have to ask one thing of you. It’s the one thing I’ll _ever_ ask you to change.”

“What is it?”

“Sven needs to have his _own_ carrots. No sharing.”

Blinking, he seemed stunned by her request. “What? But it’s just a carrot. There’s nothing dirty about it, I’ve been doing it since I was a kid and I’ve never gotten sick or anything.”

“Kristoff,” she began crossing her arms. “It’s not just _your_ mouth that going to have… Sven germs,” Anna finished sternly, pointing to her lips.

His cheeks flushed as he finally seemed to comprehend what she meant. “O-Oh.”

“So, _please,_ honey. I’m _begging_ you. No more carrots… or else no more kisses.”

“But Anna!”

“Kristoff! I mean it! It’s gross!”

Sighing, he finally caved as he slumped over. “Fine… I’ll stop sharing carrots with Sven. B-But that’s all you’ll ask of me, right?”

“Yes, because it directly affects _my_ mouth.”

He nodded, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers once more. “Alright, I can live with that.”

“Now, when we get back inside, if you promise to go wash your mouth and brush your teeth, I’ll give you as many kisses as you want.”

“As many as I want?” he smirked with a quirk of his brow.

She grinned with a nod. “As many as you want.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Here is my KristAnna dumping ground LOL. I'll probably post some of these on tumblr too. 
> 
> No smut here. All smut one-shots will be posted on their own. This is pure content only (mostly).


End file.
